Riparerò si
by Shimoneko
Summary: 4851/ SpannerxShoichi - It was a usual boring day until a completly drained redhead runs to the blonde mechanic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Riparerò si**

**Author:** me

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing: **4851 / SpannerxShoichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

The familiar clicking of gears and usual sound of fingers running over the keyboard could be heard in the chaos that is called _room_ by the Millfiore mechanic Spanner. He was sitting between piles of old circuit boards, hardware and other stuff that had piled up in the time he was working here. Beside his desk was a small tower of Ramen-cups which looks like it had been moths to create but in reality it was only a week. In addition to all this stuff was the bin overflowing with an uncountable number of lollipop wrappings.

Spanners last days had been boring. He had only to repair some moscas and Kikyo's hair straightener. Now he was trying to improve an old program Shoichi made in the collage time. It should be a program for a robot with the concept of the Rubik's Cube. Each side has a different ability from attack to defense to counter. It would have been perfect. But Shoichi only made the concept and didn't work it out. So Spanner started to program a simulation based on this concept. It wasn't easy but he accepted the challenge. This was what he was doing now in his, maybe too much, free time. Programing, analyzing mistakes and correct them. It is sometimes tiring but Spanner hopes it could make Shoichi smile again.

Since they were working for the Millfiore Shoichi had grown more and more to a stranger. At the beginning he came down to the science floor and visited Spanner. They talked about the latest developments and laughed together. Spanner missed these times. Shoichi's visits became rarer and rarer until their communication was reduced to talking to each other via the monitor and vanished finally to mailing and texting each other. But even this has been rare in the last weeks. Spanner only receives the usual newsletters or assignments nothing private anymore.

He gets drifted away as he thinks about the past and his efforts to get the old Shoichi back. He feels like he lost a friend – his only friend. This was all Byakuran's fault. He dragged Shoichi in this whole mafia word and Spanner followed his friend but he still was the same, he remained true to himself and his ideals. He wishes that Shoichi has also stayed the same.

_KnockKnockKnock _

And in the moment the last thought of Shoichi has left his mind the was somebody hammering his door. It almost sounds desperate. Spanner saves this program instantly and picks himself up and walks to the door. As he opens the door Shoichi, drenched in tears, falls into his arms, crying and sobbing and tears streaming down his face. Spanner needs his time to realize that is was Shoichi who was crying in his arms but as he recognizes, he carefully hugs Shoichi to give him hold. He knew Shoichi now for a long time but he had never seen the redhead in such a condition. But Spanner doesn't care he just want to help he friend and he gets upset when his arms getting punched away and Shoichi gets himself out of Spanner's hug, while crying "Don't touch me!" and runs past him and cowers in the corner of Spanner's bed. Spanner still stands by the door dumbfounded. He just closes the door and turns to his friend. "Sho-…ichi?" was all he could say. He doesn't know what happened to the redhead but it must be something really violent. Slowly he walks to the bed and sits down in front of it. "Shoichi, what happened to you?" As an answer he could only hear some small pieces of words, or better a name. Byakuran. A frown comes upon Spanner's usually almost emotionless features. "What did he do?" Spanner asks seriously and just gets a whine from Shoichi. "Can I do something for you?" he offers. "Ju-just… stay… a-and… don't leave me alone.", answers Shoichi and searches blindly for something on the blankets. Spanner patiently sits beside his friend and offers Shoichi his hand, who instantly grabs it and clings to it like a little kid to its mother hand.

The two sit like this for a while and after a period that seems like a millennium Shoichi mumbles: "He….h-he… hetouchedme… and… went further…." Directly after this he behind his pulled up legs. But Spanner understands. Byakuran had gone too far now. He knew that Byakuran had an eye on Shoichi but that he would go this far, Spanner had feared it and hoped it would not happen. Now it's Spanner's job to repair something different from moscas of Kikyo's hair dryers. Shoichi is now highest priority. Even if Spanner doesn't really know how but he would try it and he won't accept failure.

"Shoichi you should try to come down. Just lay down you can have my bed, I will search my futon. You should sleep. Tomorrow everything will look different" Shoichi respond with just a small nod and waited until Spanner stands up and prepared the blankets. Shoichi just laid down still not letting go of his legs. Spanner carefully puts the blankets over his friend and goes on the small trip through the piles of electronic stuff to look for his futon. After a short time Spanner comes back with his futon under his arm while Shoichi hasn't change his position. "Spanner?" It was only a whisper but Spanner could hear every syllable. "What is it?" answered Spanner while preparing his futon in front of the bed. "Could I hold your hand until I'm asleep?" He sounds like a little kid who's afraid of the dark. "Of course you can." Spanner says sitting beside the bed hands and head lying on the mattress. "Sleep well." Hearing this words an grabbing Spanner's hand Shoichi drifts into a uneasy but dreamless sleep.

Spanner also falls asleep but without using his prepared futon and holding Shoichi's hand the whole night.

* * *

><p><em>So first chapter is up. I hope you like it. And I'm sorry for my poor English, I know it's not very good. ^^'''<em>

_Please **Read&Review** If I get reviews I'll load up more beause I'm not sure if the story is good ... _

_Yours Shimoneko_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Riparerò si**

**Author:** me

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing: **4851 / SpannerxShoichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Spanner awakes the next morning laying his head on the mattress like the evening before and back is arching. Shoichi is still sleeping and still holding Spanner's hand almost clinging to it for his dear life. Spanner thinks about standing up and making breakfast – something that's very rare for him because he usually eats when he's hungry and not to a specific time. He strokes Shoichi's hair slowly and recognizes that he forgot to take Shoichi's glasses off and so he does it now. As he stands up he frees his hand carefully from the redhead's who immediately grabs the sheets. First Spanner goes to the bathroom to wash himself. Working as a mechanic is a dirty job at least. After this he went out to get something better to eat than his usual microwave food, but not without taking a look at the still sleeping Shoichi. "He looks kind of cute." Spanner thinks and blushes as he recognizes what he just thought. So he leaves the room to get their breakfast. Shoichi should get a good one at least after the last night.

When Shoichi awakes Spanner wasn't there anymore, he was only holding the sold sheets instead of Spanner's warm hand. He sits up but suddenly feeling pain flashing through his head and he sinks back into the pillows. After a few moments he tries to sit up again but this time more slowly. As he looks around he can't see the other mechanic. Hesitating he calls: "Spanner?" No response. "Spanner?" This time he calls a little louder. Again no response. Shoichi can't imagine why Spanner should leave his lab, he almost never does. Now Shoichi's getting nervous and his stomachaches come back like always. He warps the blankets around him like a small and weak protection from everything around that could possibly hurt or even touch him. The green eyes never leaving the door, the only entrance and the only exit.

After minutes of staring at the door Shoichi's eyes get tired and he doze off for a moment. Exactly in the minute the door opens slowly but with the usual screaming sound. Shoichi wakes up again but this time with a small scream and seconds later he was bathed in sweat and panting. There was panic in his eyes. But then he recognizes a blond young man standing in the door frame. Spanner. Shoichi tries to calm down himself. The other mechanic holding a tray in his hands, closing the door behind him. He tried his best to find something eatable as a breakfast. As Spanner sees Shoichi shaking and warped in his blankets and sitting in the last corner of the bed, he walks slowly towards the pile of blankets, puts down the tray an tries to calm Shoichi down. "Shoichi, everything is ok. It's just me." While he speaks, he slowly reaches out to pat the blankets on Shoichi's head. The redhead twitches but doesn't turn his head away. " I brought you breakfast. I have toast with strawberry jam and even fresh orange juice. You should eat something." Shoichi shakes his head under the blankets. Spanner ignores this gesture, takes a toast and holds it in front of the redheads face. "Try at least." Unwillingly Shoichi takes a small bite of the sweet toast. This way Spanner feeds his friend for almost an hour. But for Spanner it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters was that Shoichi gets better. Step by step, bite by bite the blankets slide down and in the end they cover just his legs. After finishing breakfast Shoichi gets uncomfortable and starts to knead his shirt which he also wore under his uniform yesterday. "Would you like to change?" asks Spanner as he sees how uncomfortable Shoichi seems in his current cloths without the blankets. The answer was only a small nod. So Spanner stands up slowly to search for some new cloths for Shoichi. He comes back with a simple white T-shirt and a olive-green overall. "You can go to the bathroom and take also a shower if you want." Again comes just a small nod as a response. Shoichi stands up slowly and takes the cloths from Spanner's hand. But instead of leaving for the bathroom he just stands in front of Spanner and stares at the ground. "Could you come with me?" ,it was only a whisper but Spanner understands every single word from Shoichi. "I can wait for you in front of the door. Is this ok with you?" A thankful nod was the answer. Shoichi grabs Spanners hand hesitant. It was his way to say "thank you". This was also the only physical contact he could make in his current mental state. Spanner guides Shoichi patiently to the bathroom.

When they arrived the bathroom door Shoichi whispers: "Cou-Could you talk… while I-I'm alone…. there? I-I feel ….. … it would … it would be helpful….?" Spanner usually doesn't speak or talk very much but he nodded nevertheless. "I'll try to think about something." "Thank … you…" and with this words Shoichi disappears in the bathroom.

Spanner leans against the door frame and started to talk about random things that come to his mind: new science technologies, mosca designs, the new software for remote controlling or how boring the black spell meetings are.

While Spanner talks about all this, for him typical, topics, Shoichi hesitates to undress. He knows what hides under the fabric. But with Spanner's calm voice in the background it was bearable. So he undresses and tries to avoid the look into the mirror and the look on the marks Byakuran had left. He knows they were there but he wishes he doesn't knew. He steps under shower and let the warm water flow over his hair and skin. He tries to wash away the marks but it was impossible. But even after the shower Shoichi feels kind of dirty for what was done to him. He puts on the T-shirt and the overall pulling the zipper as high as possible to cover most of his skin. He catches himself by breathing in the scent of the overall. Even if it was a scent of soap from the laundry there was still a note of oil and iron in it. And with a little bit concentration you can also smell a breath of strawberry lollipops. Shoichi blushes heavy as he realizes what he was doing. Immediately he shakes his head to clear his thoughts, takes his worn cloths from the ground and walks to the door. When the redhead opens the door Spanner stops talking and asks: "Feeling better?" "A bit" Spanner just nods. The two friends walk back to the bed sit down and an awkward silence sets upon them.

Shoichi had the need for affection, he doesn't know why but he has the feeling of needing comfort. But there was also the fear of too much contact even if it gets better from minute to minute he spends with Spanner. The blond was aware of Shoichi's discomfort. "Can I do something for you?" he asks. "I just… I don't know… can you…. just stay?" mumbles the redhead. Spanner just nodded. He would stay with Shoichi. "It's just because I want to help you and I don't know how I can do something because I'm very careful with contact. I don't want to scare you after what happened yesterday." Shoichi felt guilty but grabs Spanner's hand and it seems that he just want to proof the blond wrong. "It's ok. You don't have to do this. Just try to relax a bit. It's just me and nothing can harm you here." Hearing these words really relaxes Shoichi and he feels better. He doesn't know why and it was absolutely untypical for Spanner to say such things but it doesn't matter in this moment. "Maybe co-confrontation … wi-with… the problem…. is-is the best … way o-of getting healed." says Shoichi with a low and shaking voice. "Are you sure it is ok?" Spanner was surprise. Shoichi wants to work up this cruel event as fast as he could. And at the moment he feels the difference between being with Spanner and being with every other person but he can't understand it really. This was the only a thought far away in the back of his head but it was buried under the fear that was planted in his mind by Byakuran. Without intention and deep in thoughts Shoichi leans against Spanner. The contact he makes on his own isn't this bad he recognizes. So Shoichi takes the contact he needs and get it from Spanner for free, without any equivalent return. Spanner doesn't care and he also doesn't understand why Shoichi is searching his affection but now exceptionally it doesn't matter to him that he doesn't understand. Shoichi is getting calmer and his breathing synchronizes with Spanner's and he almost drifts up into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you<strong> for the reviews I got. Even if they were not here but on other sites._

_So here is the next Chapter _

_so again pls **R&R**_

_**Thank you**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Riparerò si**

**Author:** me

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing: **4851 / SpannerxShoichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Suddenly a knocking on the door crushes the pleasing silence. "Spanner-san we need to talk to you!" The Cervello. "I can't. I'm busy." calls Spanner. He doesn't want to talk to them, they're annoying. Shoichi had twitched as they knocked and is now clinging to Spanner's arm, his eyes tightly shut. "It's really important!" sighting Spanner responses: "Wait, I'll come." The blonde mechanic strokes carefully Shoichi's hair. "I'll handle this. Just wait here a moment." Shoichi pressed Spanner's hand just a little but then letting go. The blonde gets up and walks to the door, opens it and closes it immediately behind him.

"What do you want?" is the only thing Spanner says, visible annoyed. "We're searching for Irie-sama and he's probably with you. We need to talk to him." _How do they know?_ Spanner thought but doesn't think about it further. "He is with me but he won't talk to you or work. He's sick." "But the papers pile up on his desk." One of the two pink haired women replies. "You are something like secretaries. You should do this paperwork." The two women looked at each other in silence. "We can make a deal: You'll the main part of the paper work and I'll take the rest plus visiting every meeting Shoichi should take part in and represent him." Spanner proposes. "You aren't authorized to take over these duties. You can't do this." The reaction he has expected. "Either this or you two leave now." The Cervellos never thought Spanner could sound this decided. They handle Spanner Shoichi's tablet with all dates and data. "The next meeting is this evening. The papers you have to work on will be send to you this noon." With these words the two pink haired women leave. Spanner looks at the i-pad: dates, dates, dates and more dates. Now the blonde knows why Shoichi is always so stressed. With a sigh the goes back in.

Shoichi sits there on the bed, waiting for Spanner to come back. He tries to understand about what they talk. After a few minutes that seem like eternity he feels how his shoulder with which he had leaned against Spanner gets cold. He rubs his upper arm, trying to keep it warm.

When Spanner comes back Shoichi looks with an asking look. But the blond just sits down again next to the redhead. "Your two pink shadows or accessories – call them as you want – said they wanted to talk to you about work and stuff." "Oooww I had a meeting this morning and the papers are piling up at my desk." Shoichi feels anxious and the stomachaches come back. He holds his stomach and shut his eyes. "Everything is alright. I'll do all the paper work and go to the other meetings." Green eyes just stare at the blonde and blink in confusion. Spanner and paper work? Shoichi couldn't imagine this. "The Cervello were so annoying and wanted to see you but I said that you're sick. They just gave me your tablet." "Spa-Spanner…" Shoichi wasn't able to say more. "This evening is a meeting I have to go to." "But,…. I-I…" stutters Shoichi. "You should rest and I think it wouldn't be good if you meet Byakuran." The redhead gulps and nods still holding his stomach. "I'll take over most of your duties until you feel better." Shoichi feels guilty. Spanner does all this for his friend. Shoichi feels guilty for put a burden on the blonde. But Spanner doesn't care, he would replace Shoichi as good as he could as long as his friend isn't able to go to meetings in his current state: Especially when Byakuran would be there too. "Tha-thank …you." Shoichi whispers. Spanner just smiles a bit and takes his laptop and starts to copy all the dates and data from Shoichi's tablet.

For the rest of the noon Spanner works on paper work – which was brought by a pink haired boy named Nosaru who complained about being more than a messenger – and now the mechanic prepares everything for the meeting this evening. Sometimes he needs to ask Shoichi for advice. The redhead had never expected that Spanner could do paper work this well. He feels a little useless. He just sits there and can't - or isn't allowed to – do something. He would rather like to lean at Spanner's shoulder but it would disturb Spanner in his working – thought Shoichi at least. Instead he remembers the touch, the contact from this morning. It was warm and these overalls feel better on the skin as they seem to. The blonde's shoulder was just too comfortable just like a fitting jigsaw piece for Shoichi's head and as if the two friend are made for each other.

A growling from his stomach wakes Shoichi from his daydreaming. He forgot that he got hungry. A deep blush steals itself on the redhead's cheeks. "I can get something to eat. I just finish this." Green eyes look down trying to hide the red face. Spanner puts his laptop aside. "Can I go? Or should I send someone?" he asks. Shoichi just stutters: "I-I… it doesn't...ma-matter….I do-don't care…" Spanner just stands up and Shoichi curses himself for lying. He wants to say that the other should stay and shouldn't leave him alone. But the blonde just goes to his communication monitor, talks to someone – Shoichi can't understand to who and about what – , sends his mini mosca away and comes back and to the redhead who still holds his stomach which crumbles and growls. "Tea?" Spanner asks in his usual minimalistic way. Shoichi just answers with a small now. So Spanner goes to get some tea for both of them. "Thank you." Shoichi feels kind of dumb for not saying more than this. "It will help your stomach." Spanner tells. "And don't worry mini mosca will get us our lunch." The blonde adds. He only gets a confused look from his friend. "He goes to Kikyo to get us some Italian food." "Kikyo?" The expression on Shoichi's face becomes even more confused. "Kikyo and I have a kind of deal: I fix his hair dryers and straighter and I get some Italian food in exchange." Green eyes just stare in disbelieve. But then he pulls himself together and doesn't want to think about it anymore and sips on his tea.

Minutes later mini mosca comes back with two plates of delicious looking and smelling pasta. Spanner takes the plates and offers one to his friend. They eat in silence. After finishing their meal Shoichi says: "I didn't know Kikyo is such a good cook." The redhead becomes just a nod as an answer. He moves a little bit closer and lays his head carefully on Spanner's shoulder. The blonde just smiles. He would help Shoichi to overcome these hard times.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo uploaded the 3rd Chapter <em>

_just so_

_so still please **R&R**_

_Thanks~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Riparerò si**

**Author:** me

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing: **4851 / SpannerxShoichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Meetings are boing. But Spanner tries his best to keep his attention to the talking of the White Spell officers. He usually doesn't go to meetings, not even to the Black Spell meetings, maybe one time in a few months to present the new mosca models. But now he sits here with his laptop in front of him and protocols the discussion. The digits on is desktop show him that this meeting will be over in about ten minutes. Then he has to go to another meeting. But this would be not like this or the ones in the morning. Byakuran will take part in. Spanner doesn't really know when he had seen Byakuran the last time in person but it was long ago. He thought the whole time about how the leader of the Millfiore family would react when he sees the blond mechanic instead of Shoichi. He hears paper rustling and saves the document, shut down his laptop and stands up to head to next meeting. Spanner doesn't mind the strange and devaluing glares of all the White Spells. But it's not like he feels more uncomfortable in his Black Spell uniform than usually. The blond would have come in his overall but Shoichi demanded that Spanner should wear his Uniform.

He had searched for almost half an hour to find it and was a little late for the first meeting but he saw the small smile on Shoichi's face when Spanner finished dressing. Shoichi really likes when Spanner wears his uniform. But he says that would be uncomfortable. When Shoichi realized what he had just thought he blushed heavily and answered just a little "See you." to Spanner "Goodbye".

Now Spanner arrives to top floor and walks down the long white hall, which is a huge contrast to his black uniform, to the main conference room. He was almost the last entering. The others: Iris, Glo Xina, Gamma, Genkishi, and a guy named Rasiel, who complains about not having a comfortable chair like the boss, where sitting on the right side of the table leaving one chair free direct beside the boos chair at the end of the table for Shoichi in which Spanner sits down. He earns irritated glares of the right and also the other side of the table. There are sitting five people Spanner only new from pictures in the personal files of the Millfiore. The first, sitting directly across from him is Kikyo, he's stands very close to Byakuran. One chair further leans Zakuro on his elbows, tipping his fingertips impatiently on the desk. He looks like he would lose his temper in the next five minutes. The following two chairs were seated by two young looking persons the boy with long dark green wavy hair was Daisy and the grouching girl with the light blue hair next to him was Bluebell. Spanner doesn't really understand why children are here. But for now he doesn't care. This was Byakuran's meeting at least. At the end of the table sits a person hid under a black cowl. Spanner was not able to see his face. But it should be Torikabuto another one of Byakurans elite personnel.

Then the blond hears a giggling from the hallway and Byakuran arrives in the door frame of the big double wing door followed by his assistant Leonardo Lippi who carries all the documents. Byakuran sits down and looks around the table until his eyes stops at Spanner. "Oohh~ Spanner-kun. Where is my dear Sho-chan? And what are you doing here?" Asks Byakuran in his usual sugar sweet tone. Spanner answers monotone: "Shoichi is ill and sends me in proxy. I also took over all his other duties and was present in all the other meetings he had to take part in." Twelve pairs of eyes stare at the blond mechanic. Zakuro stops to tip his fingertips on the desk and Bluebell stops grouching. But nobody dares to say something. Byakuran just smiles and sits down in his boss chair next to Kikyo and Spanner. Leo hands him the documents and stands beside his boss like a tin soldier. The meeting begins. Byakuran talks about this and that. With some objections of Rasiel, Zakuro or Bluebell. Torikabuto doesn't says anything. Kikyo only agrees with Byakuran every time. It seems like he adores Byakuran and thinks he's a god or something. Bluebell laughs every time her Boss says something funny and he would laugh with her just like some friends who knew each other for a life time. But always when Byakuran looks to Spanner his face grew into a smile that tells someone: "I would really like to kill you." After the meeting, which doesn't really have a sense, Spanner stands up together with the rest of the present people. He wants to leave and head back to Shoichi but when he walks to the double wing door he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees Byakuran again with this deathly smile. "I would like to talk to you before you go back to you little workshop~." Spanner turns completely and looks into the amethyst eyes of the other trying to show no fear or insecurity. Byakuran looks past the blonds head and waits until everyone it out of earshot. Then he says "Why is my cute little Sho-chan ill?" Last time we met he could run like a young rabbit~." Spanner tries to stay calm but he could feel anger grow inside him. But he answers in his usual manner "He's not feeling well enough to work and it's no physical illness more a mental one. He's getting better but it will still take a while until he will be able to work again." "Ohhh poor little Sho-chan~. I miss him very much. I should visit him then he will get better very soon~." With the last sentence his smile grows. But then there was a change on his face. His expression was now serious and the killing desire was visible in his eyes. "I would say you give me my precious Sho-chan back and stay in you little work shop and never come out again. I will not allow you to take my property." Spanner doesn't change his expression. He just answers: "I won't let Shoichi go until he's healthy and ready do work again. And he is not your property he can choose where he stays and with whom." Now Spanner loses his temper and calmness. "It's your fault that he is sick. You hurt him not only physically but also mentally. You bastard!" The last word are just a whisper through gridded teeth. Suddenly there was something around Spanners neck. A white dragon pulls tight and breathing gets hard. Byakuran laughs: "I will get what I want and a useless mechanic like you won't keep me away from my belongings." Spanner grips the dragon and tries to free himself. "I give you two days from now. If Shoichi won't be at our next meeting you will have to pay…. no wait better he has to pay. This hurts you even more. Is it right?" Spanners vision begins to blur because of the lack of oxygen. "I have to go now. But I've warned you. You know what will happen." With this words and his now again sugar sweet smile and leaves with his dragon around his shoulders like a scarf. Spanner let himself fall on a chair to gain his breath again. After a few moments he rushes down to his room hoping that Byakuran hadn't take advantage of his small blackout. Almost falling through his door frame and short of breath from running the blond mechanic looks around the room just to find Shoichi sitting on the bed staring at him. "Spanner!" Shoichi jumps from the bed a little shaky on his legs but hurries to the blond mechanic. "Byakuran…..se-send a message. What does 'You have two days.' mean?" Spanner just sighs and walks to the bed. "I'll tell you later just let me calm down a little." Shoichi just nods and sits beside his friend and discovers violet marks on whose neck. "Wha-what happened?" He could just whisper in shock. And Spanner told the whole story.

After this Shoichi just stares at the floor. Then after a while he stands up and walks to the fridge to get some ice for Spanners bruises. Still without words he treats the wounds on Spanners neck. Spanner tries not to move away. But it hurts so much. After all the ice was gone Shoichi just leans against the blond. He tries his best to comfort the mechanic but it was more like seeks for the comfort and the contact. Spanner feels this and takes the redhead into a hug and whispers "We will make it. I promise you. You'll be able to stand against Byakuran for the next meeting." Shoichi just nods. Here in Spanner's arms he believes this too.

The two sits there for a while when Shoichi starts yawning. Spanner stands up and tells the other to lie down. Then he takes the blankets and covers the redhead. "Goodnight." The blond says and turn to lie down on his futon but there is a hand tugging at his sleeve. "Would you sleep here to?" whispers Shoichi with a pink blush on his cheeks. Spanner just smiles and nod. So he undresses and put on his pajama and lies down beside the other ´who instantly cuddles against the blond. This was a closeness he's really longing for to fix his broken heart and soul. Like this the two sleep peacefully and drift to the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>So I managed to upload the next chapter<p>

pls **R&R**

Thanks~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Riparerò si**

**Author:** me

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing: **4851 / SpannerxShoichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

When Spanner wakes up Shoichi is still cuddled against his chest. Quietly sleeping and dreaming peacefully. Spanner reaches out for the cupper locks carefully curling it around the fingers of the blond mechanic. He's very cautious because he doesn't want to wake his friend or scare him. The blonde knows of the fragility of the redhead especially in his current condition. But Shoichi just cuddles more onto Spanner's chest. He just blinks surprisingly. So he carries on to runs his fingers through the red locks.

About half an hour later Shoichi begins to move and blinks sleepy. Spanner stops in his motion but leaves his hand in place. Before he really sees what or who is around him or even remembers something from the previous evening Shoichi shuts his eyes tightly and curls himself into a small ball under the blankets to escape from the foreign touch. "It's just me." Spanner said and pulls back his hand. The redhead looks from under his blankets still shaking and mumbling: "So-sorry.", which was hardly understandable. "It's alright. Do you come out from under the covers?" A small nod and Shoichi comes out from under the blankets, still shaking a little. "I'm sorry that I scared you." apologizes the blonde. "It's o-ok… I-I just … I was just a bit ... su-surprised. And I didn't see that it was you … and got scared." Shoichi tries to explain. "But when… when I see it and… and that it's you, like now, it should be ok… You can… co-continue. I-If you want. I think… I-I have to ge-get used to the contact." he continues slightly blushing. Thereupon Spanner reaches out again very slowly and carefully. The other follows the movement with his green eyes and twitches a bit under the touch but stays still and concentrates on who it is who touches him. After a few moments he relaxes and even leans in the touch. But Shoichi still doesn't dare to close his eyes. He trusts Spanner but the fear in his head is bigger that the trust. For now he thinks about it: _There is no reason to be afraid of. It's just Spanner and him. The blonde wouldn't hurt him in any possible way._ And so the older relaxes more and more and his opposite recognizes this too. So Spanner takes another careful step forward and takes Shoichi's hand. He even feels a small pressure from his friend as response.

A little pause sets between them. But it was no awkward silence, it was comfortable. Shoichi feels safe and in the right place. He wants to take the next step and asks with shaking voice. "Spanner?... … … Could … could you hug me?... Just hold me…. a little?... … Please?" Without any words the blond takes his friend in his arms but he holds him not to tight. He doesn't want to narrow or even scare Shoichi. The redhead had to overcome the urge to push the arms around him away. But he let himself in and grows comfortable after a few moments. Spanner feels that Shoichi was uneasy at first in this situation and almost forces himself to stay. So the blonde caress the back of the redhead's hand to calm him down.

An outstanding person would say about a picture of this situation that the two would be lovers. But for them it is just friendship. At least they thought so until now. But both feel the change of their feelings for each other. They are not sure what it means and if the other feels the same or feels something similar at least. For the moment the only thing that matters is to get Shoichi fit to meet Byakuran and the feelings that develop only in their subconscious. Spanner knows very well how to suppress this feeling for now but Shoichi isn't able to do so and he suddenly feels his cheeks heat up even if he doesn't really understand now why but his first reaction is looking down to hide his red face which grows even redder when his look falls on their tangled hand. So he just shuts his eyes and tries to calm down a bit and get rid of the blush. Spanner doesn't notice the redhead's inner conflict and just sees how Shoichi's face crumbles a little and worries. So he leans next to the other's ear to ask if everything is alright. Shoichi just twitches from the blonde's breath on this ear and shut his eyes even more but nods as an answer. Seeing the red face of his friend Spanner worries a bit "Are you really alright? You look like you have fever." With these words he takes one of his hands and puts it on Shoichi's forehead to feel the temperature. "It's … It's really ok. Re-really." stumbles the redhead and feels his face growing hot again. "You are hot. Do you really feel good?" The younger asks but just gets a nod a response even if it is more vehemently this time. "It's really everything ok. I feel good when I'm with you and it's always a peaceful atmosphere and you are so friendly and the best friend I and everyone else coul wish for." Spanner just blinks in surprise but smiles then and thanks Shoichi who just realizes what he had and shut his eyes and leans back on Spanner's chest. He feels just too embarrassed to look in the other's eyes. Spanner doesn't need more, he just hugs Shoichi again feels suddenly this flustered feeling in his chest. He doesn't know or understand why but he likes it and again it doesn't really matters that he doesn't know. The older cuddles unconsciously more against the younger and holding his hand gives him some kind of security. This security grows to a height that not even thoughts of Byakuran could have crush this feeling of safety. "Spanner?" Shoichi asks again breaking the silence. "Would you… would you come with me to this meeting?" "The meeting with Byakuran?" Just a nod in response. "If you want so I can come with you. But how will you establish my presence?" asks Spanner. The other answers after a few minutes, while playing with the mechanic's fingers and more cuddling: "I will introduce you as my personal assistant. If Byakuran can have one I will have one too." The blond just nods and pulls Shoichi closer to his chest.

They don't know why they do it. But without any causes their faces move closer and they feel their breaths on each other's skin. First the tips of their nose touch and then their lips meet. Neither Shoichi nor Spanner really knows how to kiss. How should they. But when it happens it all just goes with instincts and intuition. They feel the delightful tension between them. Spanner runs the tip of his tongue over the Shoichi's lower lip. Again it all goes via intuition. But this step was too far for the redhead and he pulls away. "No-not this..fast… please. I… still… have these pictures in my head." He shakes his head like he wants to shake away the memories. Spanner smiles understandingly and just gives a small kiss on the older's cheek. A light blush could also be seen on his face.

"I will get us something to eat." Spanner stands up slowly but Shoichi holds his sleeve again and says :"We can eat microwave food but please stay." So Spanner sits down again and hugs his "still-friend". "What are we now? Still friends? More than friends? Lovers?" "I-…..I-I.. don't know…" Spanner just smiles and gives a another kiss on the other's cheek. "It's ok. You can tell me when you know it by yourself."

* * *

><p>Again thanks for reading this ~<p>

so **R&R** pls~


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Riparerò si**

**Author:** me

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing: **4851 / SpannerxShoichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Final<strong>

Shoichi sits on Spanner's bed playing with the zipper between his fingers. The last two days vanished into nothing. He didn't realize that the _"fatal"_ meeting would be today. To be exact in one hour, 18 minutes and 12 seconds.

When he woke up this morning he didn't have anything bad on his mind only the comfortable warmth of Spanner's embrace. This feeling was destroyed by the sound of Byakuran's voice through the laptop monitor. Shoichi flinches immediately and hides his head under the blankets clinging to Spanner's shirt for the moment until the first shock goes away. His hands free the fabric and he tries to calm down. Spanner slowly stands up and walks to them monitor not really caring about the mess on his head that used to be a hair style. Shoichi curls into a small ball under the blankets to keep the warmth that was gone with Spanner's leaving.

After a few minutes of talking Spanner comes back and sits down besides the pile under the blankets and strokes Shoichi' shoulders softly. "He just called to tell that the meeting today is one hour earlier and that we won't over sleep." The redhead pushes back the blankets and sits up. "One hour earlier? I-I… I have to get ready." He mumbles nervously and gets up fast to get dressed. But it was too fast for his blood circulation, his head gets dizzy and he falls back right onto Spanner's lap. "Not so fast. Stand up slowly and don't panic. We have enough time." Shoichi nods slowly and stands up again, this time really slowly, holding his balance with the help of Spanners shoulder. After standing straight he walks into to the bathroom to take a shower.

When Shoichi disappears in the bathroom the blonde mechanic also stands up to search for his Black Spell uniform. Coming back from his little mission he throws the uniform on the bed and goes to the door to get a good breakfast but not without leaving a little letter for Shoichi. The redhead shouldn't panic when nobody's here. Then he leaves.

When he comes back Shoichi hadn't come out of the bathroom. The blonde puts down the tray and goes to the bathroom door. "Shoichi? Are you alright?" A dumb "Ouch!" was the only response and then Spanner comes in and he really has to pull himself together not to laugh at his sight. Shoichi stands there only in boxer shorts. In one hand one of Kikyo's hair straighteners Spanner kept after the last repairing and in the other a strand of his cupper hair. His glasses still a bit fogged from the hot air. As he sees Spanner a heavy blush creeps on his cheeks. He lets sink the hair straightener but not without to burn his finger again hissing another "Ouch!" "I…I… so-sorry. I just thought…" he stutters. Spanner just smirks a little and goes to Shoichi, takes the hair straightener and turns it off, takes the redheads burned fingers and let cold water run over them. "You should dress then and eat breakfast. I brought pancakes." The other just nods and takes his hand back his cheeks still red as the standby light on Spanner's laptop. So he puts on his uniform and walks out of the bathroom.

While Shoichi sits on Spanner's bed and waits. He thought it would be impolite to start breakfast without Spanner. So he waited until Spanner finishes his shower. When the blonde comes out of the bathroom only in boxers and a towel around his neck Shoichi blushes again and looks down. His zipper seems really interesting in this moment. Spanner takes his uniform and get dressed. After putting on his jacket over a white tee-shirt the blonde sits down next to his friend. "Not hungry?" "No, but I wanted to wait for you. It would have been impolite to start alone." Shoichi answers. The other just smiles and starts to eat one of the pancakes. The redhead does the same.

After finishing the breakfast Spanner looked at the digital clock on his desktop. "We still have half an hour until we have to go for the meeting." By bringing up the meeting Shoichi's look falls down to the ground and his expression grows worried. He grips his stomach to suppress the pain. Spanner looks worries to his friend. "We will make it. I'll help you." He says resting his hand on Shoichi's stomach, who now leans on his friend to seek support.

The minutes go by and the two had to leave. So Spanner stands up puts all the documents together and helps Shoichi to stand up, who seems really shaky on legs. In one hand the blonde carries the documents and with the other hand he holds the redheads hand to give mental and a little bit physical support. When they arrive the meeting room everyone else was already there. Everyone but Byakuran at least. Shoichi sits sown on his usual seat Spanner to his left to get some space between Shoichi and Byakuran. Then he comes – Byakuran. And behind him Leo, like a lap dog. When they entered and the Millfiore-boss sits down and looked into the round his eyes rested a little longer on Shoichi and Spanner. He smile is the same but his look on the two was serious. "Why is Spanner-kun also taking part in this meeting Sho-chan~?" Shoichi tries his best to answer without stuttering. "He's my personal assistant." Without any other words the meeting begins. It is the same as every time. The meeting has no real sense. So it isn't remarkable that the meeting begins to grows into a dialog between Byakuran and Shoichi. The redhead gets more and more nervous and starts even to shiver when the other makes some suggestive comments. Kikyo on the other side of the table doesn't seem amused too. He adores Byakuran and doesn't like that the Millfiore-boss seem to like Shoichi this much. Spanner observes the rest of the people on the table. They all doesn't care a bit and do their own things. Daisy and Bluebell play TicTacTo. Iris makes herself a manicure and Zakuro tries his best to calm Kikyo down. _Did he just kiss Kikyo? _And then he gets an idea. He rests his hand on Shoichi's shoulder. Green eyes meet blue ones and the redhead just stops in his try to defend himself against Byakuran. Then his eyes widen as Spanner let the documents fall on the desk and his lips meet the others and kisses him deeply. First Shoichi doesn't really realize what's happening but then he blushes heavily and shut his eyes tight. _This feels good but in front of all the others, in front of Byakuran. In front of Byakuran?_ Shoichi decides to show his boss that he is strong enough and that he loves Spanner and let only Spanner do something like this. And so he starts to kiss back, closing his eyes and doesn't care about anything around. Spanner hadn't expected this reaction from the redhead but had wished for it. And so they kissed and it seems like an eternity until they part.

The room was completely silent. Bluebell looks like she saw a ghost and Zakuro just grinned. Byakuran sighed "pyuuu~ Why are you making it so hard to get you Sho-chan? This doesn't make fun at all." He pouted. "The meeting is finished." He says finally, stands up and lays his arm around Leo's waist. "Come Leo-chan~ I have something to discuss with you." Byakuran whispers into the others ear and drags him to another room. And so Byakuran has a new toy.

Shoichi has still a light blush on his cheeks and stares at Byakuran he had never thought the Millfiore-boss would give up this fast but in the point he was proven wrong. Spanner also looks after the others leaving the room and gets a wink from Zakuro and Kikyo who walk hand in hand out of the room but not without another demonstrative kiss. "We should also go." Spanner proposed. He gets a small nod and the other stands up gripping the blondes hand and smiles. Spanner hasn't seen this smile for so long and couldn't resist giving the other another but this time smaller kiss.

Shoichi hasn't been this happy for a long time. But he was surprised and whimpers a little as Spanner took him on his arms an carries him out of the room.

* * *

><p>So it has been done. I finished the story. Maybe I will write a Omake ... but just maybe.<p>

Thanks for reading~

pls** REVIEW**


End file.
